coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3471 (2nd December 1992)
Plot Vera begs Lisa to stay. Lisa tells her that she's sick of hearing how saintly Terry is meant to be. Vera goes for Jack when he tells Lisa he's sorry she married Terry. Jack tells Vera that it's time she started blaming Terry and stopped making excuses for him. Carmel tells Gail about her boyfriend Michael in Ireland. She considers giving up her course to marry him. Jack tells Lisa that he'll miss her as he's loved her being around. Gail feels uncomfortable about Carmel's love for Michael. Bet starts a Happy Hour. Liz feels it's encouraging people to get drunk. Steve begins to panic when Mike sends him to Burnley in his Jaguar. Des worries that Terry will think Lisa's left him for him. Steve enjoys driving the Jaguar. Carmel starts to quiz Martin about Brian, telling him it must have been awful stepping into his shoes. Martin finds the situation hard to handle. Vera is hurt when she realises that Lisa thinks she might try to abduct Tom. Lisa is adamant that Terry is a violent man and fears he might turn on her. She tells Vera she's leaving as she doesn't want Tom brought up around violence. Doug is glad when the courts make him officially bankrupt. Jack comforts Vera as Lisa and Tom leave for Blackpool with Doreen Horton. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Lisa Duckworth - Caroline Milmoe *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Tom Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Doug Murray - Brian Hibbard *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew Guest cast *Carmel Finnan - Catherine Cusack *Doreen Horton - Annie Raitt Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *MVB Motors *Jim's Cafe Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Bet Gilroy's latest money-spinning idea be enough to save her job? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,190,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 4th July 2019 was edited, omitting the last 10" of a scene in Jim's Cafe in Part One, where Phyllis Pearce asks Carmel Finnan if her boyfriend in Ireland is "white-skinned, red-headed" but is told he is actually dark and wavy. Notable dialogue Jack Duckworth (to Vera Duckworth): "Blame me! Blame Lisa! Blame yerself... but one day yer gonna put the blame where it fits - on yer own flamin' son!" --- Des Barnes (about the Duckworths): "I've seen what goes on in that house over there. It's a primitive life form. If you're talking evolution you're talking about one step above fungus." Category:1992 episodes